As Happy As She Ever Could Be
by SunnySmile0884
Summary: Chloe in the backseat of a '67 chevy impala.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the CW and DC Comics.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the backseat of a '67 chevy impala that probably had been patched up and brought back to life as often as any of its occupants, if not more, Chloe finally learned to breathe again.<p>

Driving all over the country, hunting demons, ghosts, vampires, shapeshifters and every other evil son of a bitch that went bump in the night, Chloe felt alive like she hasn't in years, not since she last chased down a new story, a new truth to expose it to the public.

True she wasn't working for her dream paper anymore but as far as she was concerned she got something even better, running a supernatural news blog she was writing about the truth and nothing but the ugly uncensored truth about all the evil that really was out there, reaching people all over the country, all over the world, and doing her part in making them aware of the dangers around them.

Lionel Luthor was right all those years ago in the basement of the Daily Planet, her passion was and always would be for the weird and unexplained but it also burned for reporting the truth to anybody who would hear it, wanted, needed to hear it, and she wanted nothing more than to use her most powerful weapon to do it, the written word.

Finding those right words, seeing the story slowly take form and turning from relatively harmless innocent individuals to a group that, strung together in the right order, could tear down whole worlds, it was liberating like nothing else.

Staring at the back of his blond head in the driver's seat Chloe grinned, her affection for her news blog probably rivaled Dean's for his car, though she would never tell him that, because as far as Dean was concerned nothing could ever be more awesome than his beloved impala.

Twisting her head sideways Chloe looked out of the window, he had a point too though, not that she would tell him that any time soon either, but his baby did practically stop the apocalypse after all. Chloe guessed there really wasn't much that could top that.

Staring out of the window, watching the land pass by, Chloe smiled, she loved her news blog but just as much if not more, she loved taking out one evil son of a bitch after another, making the world just slightly saver to live in with each new one they got rid off, it was like extreme story hunting and taking care of the problem herself, alongside her two unlikely heroes currently sitting in the front seat, at the same time.

Chloe turned her head back around and let her eyes wander through the car, taking in every little detail, they finally came to a rest on the heads of the two guys in the front seat.

In the past Chloe always had to choose between not hurting her friends and reporting, the weird and unexplained and reporting and wanting to save the world in a more hands down, get your hands dirty and getting rid off the actual problem herself kinda way and reporting.

Bending forwards she rested one of her elbows on either one of their head rests and grinned even wider, that was the past, now she was working together with her two best friends, hunting things, saving people and all the while writing about the found truths without ever having to hold anything about it back.

Chloe chuckled, if anybody had told her that this would be her life right now not even 5 years ago, and that she would be as happy as she could ever be about it, she seriously would have thought he or she would be the next patient of bel reeve.

Looking up Dean caught her eyes in the rear view mirror, "Hey chick, why the chuckle?"

"Oh, nothing really, just that you really love your car."

Sam lifted his gaze from his laptop and glancing over at Dean grinned "She's got a point you know."

"Shut up. Bitch."

"Okay. Jerk."

"Guys. I love you both, so stop the fake fighting." Leaning back again Chloe got her laptop and started researching their next hunt.

Sitting in the back seat of a '67 chevy impala, Chloe finally felt like she belonged again.

Sitting in the back seat of that car that saved the world, driving across the country, saving people, hunting things, the family business, Chloe finally found her place in the world.

And she wouldn't trade it in for anything.


End file.
